One of Us Girls
This is my 9th Fanfiction. Credit goes to Aartistboy714 for the title and story support. And AF15 for the title card. the living room, the siblings (expect Lincoln) are in the living room doing their things. Lori is texting on her phone, Leni is filing her nails, Luna is strumming her guitar, Luan is telling jokes with Mr. Coconuts, Lynn is bouncing her basketball, Lucy is writing in her poem book, Lana is playing with Hops, Lola is brushing her hair and Lily is playing with her rattle. Lori: "I need to use the bathroom". up from the couch and goes to the bathroom Lincoln: deodorant in his armpits "Ah, nothing like a fine day to take a shower". Lincoln continues putting deoderant on, Lori is seen with her head in the door, and closes it while shivering. Lori: her mouth "Now that is literally the grossest thing that I've ever seen!" then runs back downstairs, to find someplace to throw up. the kitchen Lola: Lana "I can't wait to have some delicious peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches!" Lana: Lola "Me neither! I've got the bread!" holds a bag of bread Lola: up a jar of jelly "I've got the jelly!" Lana: "And last..." Lola: "But not least!" Lola and Lana: at the same time "PEANUT BUTTER!" went into the fridge, to grab the peanut butter. But when they opened the jar, the peanut butter was already gone Lola: Shocked "Hey!" Lana: shocked "Who ate all the peanut butter?!" Lincolns comes in Lincoln: nervous "Oh! Sorry, girls! See, me and Clyde used it all up to see who can go the longest of eating a lot of peanut butter, without throwing up." stomach begins to act up, and went outside to throw up. Much to the disgust of Lola, and the delight of Lana. in the living room Lori: her siblings "Okay! Who wants to watch another episode of "Dream Boat!" Lincoln: his thumb down "Eh! Sorry, Lori. But as much as I enjoy watching Dream Boat, I want to watch something else that's not too romantic". sadly groans, while Lucy lightly smiles. Lucy: "Okay. How about watching "Vampires of Melancholia?" Lincoln: a thumbs down "Eh! Sorry, Lucy. I appreciate your decision about vampires, but I don't want your show to give me nightmares". Lucy: "Sigh". twins grin eagerly Lola: eagerly "Okay! How about watching a movie of our favorite show!" Lana: eagerly "It's magical! It's funny! And it's an adventure!" Lola and Lana: at the same time "Blarney: The Luck of the Cretaceous!" Lincoln: a thumbs down again "Eh! Sorry, Lola and Lana. But, I'm not really a big fan of Blarney, cause I'm not a little kid anymore". twins frown in disappointment, while the other sisters smile. Leni: Excited "Okay! Like, how about "The Fashion Show?" Lincoln: a thumbs down "Eh!" frowns in sadness Luna: "How about Mick Swagger's Concert, dudes?" Lincoln: result Eh! frowns in sadness Lynn: Sports Channel? Lincoln: result Eh! pouts in anger Luan: "The Comedy Show? Cause I know all of you will be laughing on my watch!" Laughs Get it?" Lincoln: result Eh! frowns in disappointment Lisa: "Might I suggest the Science Documentary Channel?" Lincoln: result "Eh!" sighs in desperation Lisa: herself "Hairless apes 1, science 0". was about to suggest something, but... Lincoln: result Eh! cries Lincoln: his sisters "But I think we all know what I wanna watch. grabs the remote and changes the channel to his show TV: "ARRGH!" Lincoln: "Alright! was thrilled, but his sisters weren't. But they decided to bite their tongues and start watching it with him. Lori and Leni's room Lori: her all her sisters "Okay, now I think we all know why we're here..." Lynn: "You bet!" Twins: "Yeah!" Leni: "But, Lori. You already told us to show up here". Lori: Facepalms We're here because of our brother, Lincoln! Sisters: with Lori Yeah! Lori: "He always comes out naked after taking a shower, and dances while he's putting deoderant on!" Lana: "Yeah! And he used up all the peanut butter that we wanted to use for to make PB&J sandwiches, for a silly contest!" Luna: "Yeah! And the little dude keeps on denying what we want to watch, and that's bogus!" Luan: Sighs "Sometimes I wished we had a middle sister". Sisters: sighs Us too. Lisa got an idea, and she left Lori and Leni's room to go to hers and Lily's room. The sisters were now a little confused Lola:' out to her little sister Hey, Lisa! Where are you going? then comes back in, holding something in her hand with a tarp over it Lisa: "Siblings, behold my latest invention!" Leni: "You're making a pie?" Lisa: "Negative". Lana: "Well, what is it?" uncovers the tarp, to reveal a black invention Lisa: her sisters "Female sibling units, I present to you my latest invention: The Dimension-Switcher 1000!" Sisters: Amazed Oooh! Lynn: Lisa "Whoa! What does it do, Lis?" Lisa: "With this Dimension Switcher, we can change our dimension precisely into anything we like". the sisters starts smiling at that statement Lori: Lisa "Like traveling to another world, where we're all 11 sisters!" Lisa: Lori My point, exactly! Sisters: at once "Cool!" Luan: Confused "Wait a minute? Lisa, why do you want to help all of us?" Lisa: her sisters "Because, my dear female sibling units, I wished to have someone who is willing to become my test subject, who doesn't complain or refuses". Sisters: looks at each other "Right". Lisa presses a button on the Dimension-Switcher, and it zaps all of them to another dimension. The girls all stumbled upon the same hallway of their bedrooms, and they start to groan Lola: Frustrated "Ah, great! We're back in the same house. Way to waste our time, Lisa!" Lisa: Lola "Patience, big sister, patience". Lynn Sr: downstairs "Girls! Breakfast time!" he's called them from downstairs, Lynn Jr. and Lucy's bedroom door opens. And outcame... Linka: "Coming, Dad! the sisters "Hey, girls! Are you coming?" sees the girls smiling at her, and runs over to her to give her a group hug Lori: Linka "I can't believe it! you're our sister! I'm so happy!" Sisters: at once "So are we!" Leni: Linka "What's your name?" Linka: her sisters "Uh, Linka? Who else? breaks up the hug, and hurried downstairs Now come on, let's eat, so I can go back to doing my hobbies". sisters groan at her statement Lola: Linka "Let me guess: You're gonna read comic books in your underwear after breakfast?" Linka: Disgusted "Eww! No! What are you, some kind of animal? Calm Actually, I'm going to paint my nails, read fashion magazines and then talk to my boyfriend. You girls are so silly". Linka leaves, the sisters cheer upon having another female sibling Lynn: "Lisa, your invention work!" Lori: "We literary have a middle sister!" Luna: "Great work, dude!" Lola: "Sorry I doubted you!" Lily: Giggles Lisa: "No need to thank me. It was all in the name of Science". the whole family is eating their breakfast at the grown-up table Rita: her middle daughter "So, Linka, how's everything lately?" Linka: "It was great! I got a straight A's! And I was able to spend the day with my best friend and boyfriend! And went to the Boyz Will Be Boyz concert!" Leni: Linka "That must've been a great day for you, Linka!" Linka: Leni "Uh... I was talking to Mom." Luna: her arm around Linka "I can't wait to spend the day with our sister!" Linka: Luna "Please, don't touch me". montage of the girls, with their middle sister Linka, doing a lot of girl stuff with each other Linka: "Well, time to watch television". the sisters What do you want to watch? Lori: Linka "You mean it? Okay! Do you wanna watch another episode of "Dream Boat?" 'Linka: "Dream Boat? Sure! I thought you never ask!" changes the channel to their show Luna: Linka "Good choice, dude". Linka: "Thanks! After we're done watching, do you want to go the mall?" 'sisters chatter excitedly in agreement Lola: "Sister, you read my mind!" ELEVEN HOURS LATER sisters come back home from the mall with shopping bags in their hands Lana: "That was amazing!" Lori: Linka "Linka, that was literally the best decision you ever did!" Lynn: "Yeah! Our middle brother would never spend the mall with us!" Linka: confused "Brother?" Lori: "Uh, you know, those two plumbers from that video game". Linka: "Anyway, I'm glad you all had fun. Yawns But, now it's time to pack it in". goes upstairs, leaving her sisters alone Lori: her other sisters "That was literally fun! Our middle sister is the best thing that ever happened to us!" Lynn: "It sure was!" Luan: "Easy as fun, two, three! Laughs Get it?" Lola: "And she didn't complain!" Lisa: "Here, here, female sibling". Lori: "Well, guys. Let's go. Tomorrow's another day for bonding". sisters chatter in agreement and goes upstairs to get ready for bed Lynn and Lucy wearing their pajamas, goes inside their room and discovers something Lynn and Lucy: "Huh?" Linka: Lynn's bed "Hey, fellow roommates!" Lynn: "Linka? You're sleeping in here with us?" Linka: "Of course I am! This is where I sleep! Where else do you think I was sleeping? The linen closet?" Laughing and Lucy playing along with half effort Lynn: to Lucy "Check this out. Linka Hey, Linka! goes on her sister's bed What's more fun than a hot tub?" Linka: "What?" Lynn: "A Dutch Oven!" up Linka's covers and lets out a fart, then covers her sister in it and laughs Linka: for air That was... Lynn: Funny? Hysterical? Linka: "Disgusting! Lynn off her bed Show some class next time!" to bed Lucy: up her roommate You okay? Lynn: "Yeah. something and gasps My hockey stick! holds it broken That was my lucky stick! at Linka Oh, it is on!" marches up to Linka's bed to give her beating Lynn Sr.: off-screen What's going on here?! Lynn and Lucy: "Uh-oh!" Sr. opens the door and sees his three daughters fast asleep Lynn Sr.: "Huh. I must be hearing things". leaves and closes the door opens her eyes and glares at Linka Lynn: at Linka This isn't over. to sleep for real next day, Luna is playing her guitar in her's and Luan's bedroom, but one of her guitar strings snapped. Then Luna went to Lynn, Linka, and Lucy's bedroom, where she saw Linka reading a fashion magazine. Luna: Linka "Yo, Linka?" Linka: "What is it?" Luna: "Could you help me replace my guitar strings?" Linka: Scoffs "They're just dumb strings. Go and buy a new pair". gasps loudly at that statement Linka was in the living room, watching T.V. all by herself. Her sisters Lori, Leni and Lola came by. Lori, Leni and Lola: Linka "Hey, Linka?" Linka: "What is it?" Lori: Linka "Me, Leni and Lola were upstairs in Lola and Lana's room, talking and chatting..." Leni: Linka "Yeah! And like, we were totally wondering if..." Lola: Linka "If you want to join and have some girl bonding time with us!" Linka: "Hard pass. I have better things to do that to chat boring things with 3 boring sisters". and Lola growls in that statement while Leni frowns in sadness Lola': "Boring?! I'll show you boring!" to attack Linka, but Lori stops her Lori: "Forget it, Lola. It's not worth it". three sisters walk away annoyed next scene all the sisters (minus Linka) are outside, doing their usual hobbies and activities. Then Linka comes by to ask all of her sisters something. Linka: all her sisters "Hey, girls? I need you to make a huge early birthday present for me to give to our Dad". Lynn: sternly "Oh, really? Why would we do that?" Lori: Linka "Yeah! After you called us boring sisters!" Luna: Linka "And refused to help one of us out when we really need it!" begins to smile devilishly, and puts her left hand behind her back. Linka: faking "Oh, dear. You're right. But I didn't mean it. I was supposed to look out for my siblings, but instead I treat you guys like garbage. So, I decided to make it up to you about the present". Sisters: to Linka "Really?" Linka: "Yup". Sisters: Excited "WHAT IS IT! WHAT IS IT! WHAT IS IT!" Linka: "It's a special thing no dad has ever had before". Lori: Hopeful "Is it a new van?" Linka: Lori "Nope". Luna: "A new instrument?" Linka: "Nope". Lana: "A toolbox?" Linka: "Try again". Luan: Hopeful "A clown nose!" Lynn: Hopeful "A baseball bat!" Lola: Hopeful "A fancy suit!" Lisa: Hopeful "An encyclopedia set!" Lucy: but still hopeful "An artificial corpse?" sisters shudders at her guess Linka: Luan "Nope. Lynn Nope. Lola Nope. Lisa Nope. Lucy, shuddering And most definitely not it, either." Leni: to think "I give up, what is it!" Linka:' all her siblings "It's... out something ...a videotape". sisters groan in anger Lola: "That's it?!" Linka: "I'll show it to you. goes inside the house while her sisters follow This isn't for a gift, by the way". puts the videotape in the DVD and plays the video Linka: the video "Hello, Dad. If you're watching this, I want to show you something after you were visiting Pop-Pop that my sisters did something they weren't supposed to during the night when you and Mom wasn't here". video shows Lori, Leni, and Lola at the mall, shopping for dresses, shoes, and accessories. The next clip shows Luna and Lily going to a concert of her favorite rock idol, Mick Swagger. The next clip shows Luan pulling alot of pranks on the streets, without getting caught by anyone. The next clip shows Lynn and Lana playing a basketball game against two rivalry teammates. The next clip shows Lucy is at the graveyard peforming seances on different tombstones. The next clip finally shows Lisa collecting gallons of toxic nuclear wastes for her experiments. And then the next clip shows Linka in hers, Lynn and Lucy's bedroom. Linka: the video "See, Dad. I was the only one obeying your rules, while my other sisters were disobeying you and Mom!" the video ends, Linka's starts to smile sisters gasps after what they saw Luna: "Way harsh, dude!" Lori: "You wouldn't dare!" Lola: "Why, you rotten, blackmailing, white-haired rat!" Lucy: "Grr!" Lynn: "You can't do that!" Lana: "Yeah!" Linka: Threatening "I would, and I can! Now start working on my present for Dad, or else you'll be having an angry talk with him! starts holding up her videotape Your choice!" sisters all looked at each other very nervously, and then they changed it into some annoyed expressions. Next scene shows the sisters working on Linka's present, while Linka is relaxing on a hammock, giving her sisters orders. Linka: all her sisters "And be sure to tie it up nicely, with a big red bow!" 'sisters start to grumble, and continues to get back to work. The next day, the sisters (sans Linka) are in Lori and Leni's room. Lori: "Guys, I think we made a big mistake." Lynn: Linka is the worse middle sister ever!" Luna: "Being blackmailed is way, way harsh." Lola: "The nerve of her! She can't treat us like that!" Lana: "Yeah! And Lincoln never treat us like that!" Luan: "And he always help us!" Lucy: "Nobody ruins my favorite dark place." Lori: her hands on her head "Refusing to help, taunting and calling us rude names, blackmail, and threatening us. What kind of mean people would do such a thing to a sibling?!" Leni: guilty "I think I know who, Lori. I don't know if I'll be right this time, but... I think we did. We've been doing all those kinds of cruel, mean, harsh things to own brother, and he'd never does any of those things to us." Luna: "You got a point, dude." Lana: "We have been treating him like that all the time." Lynn: "I know I always play rough with him, but then I soon regret it". Lori: "I never should've threatened him like that all the time." Lola:: "Same here." Luan: "I feel terrible." Lucy "Sigh." Lisa: "Normally, I don't care about inane human emotions, but..." Cries Lily: Sadly Poo-Poo." Lisa: Leni "For once, you're right, Leni. We should've been trying to start being better siblings, instead of complaining about what our brother's like." faces towards her other sisters "Are we all prepared to return to our former dimension?" sisters got confused, then she sighed Are we ready to go back home?" Sisters: "Yeah!" Lisa: out the door "Perfect! Now all I need is to get the Dimension-Switcher and..." gasps, and her sisters went to hers and Lily's room to see what happened. Lori: Lisa "Lisa! What's wrong?" Lisa: "My room is a mess and the Dimension Switcher isn't present!" Sisters: Gasps Luan: Worried "But who could've taken it?" Voice: the sisters "Oh, I'm sorry! Are you looking for this?" sisters turned around to see who it was, and to their shock... holds the Dimension Switcher while laughing Lynn: "Hey! Give that back! That's ours!" Linka: "Not anymore, dumbbells!" then runs off with the Dimension Switcher, while the others looked determined Lisa: towards the doorway "She has my invention!" Luna: "Yeah! And more importantly, she has our one way ticket home!" Lynn: "Don't worry! I'll get her! I still got a score to settle with that hockey stick destroyer! on her blades and helmet and goes after Linka Lisa: towards the doorway "We must stop her!" follows Lynn, and the other sisters then followed suit. Linka is seen on the front of the bedroom door, where Lynn charges at her, but then... Linka: Ha! gets out of harm's way and Lynn crashes off-screen shows the bathroom door has a hole crashed into it, inside was Lynn, who is a little dizzy after that impact. Linka, then heads towards the staircase, and slides down the staircase handles, and when Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan slides down to catch Linka... opens the front door and the four sisters, who were unable to stop, went outside and landed on the grass Linka: "Too slow!" closes the door, and proceeds to the dining room. Then six hands appear out of nowhere, and takes the Dimension-Switcher away from Linka. She looks to see who it is, it reveals that the six hands belonged to Lola, Lana, and Lisa, who are running away and are blowing raspberries at Linka, until... Linka: "Hey!" Leni, Luna, Luan come back inside the house and follows their three sisters upstairs leg pops out of Lisa and Lily's room, and it causes Lola, Lana, and Lisa to trip. The trip causes them to throw the Dimension-Switcher in the air, where Linka successfully grabs it. Then she went into hers, Lynn, and Lucy's bedroom, the other sisters opened the bedroom to look for Linka inside. However, Lucy appears beside them Lucy: her sisters "She's not in here." Sisters: startled by her appearance "AAAHH!!!" pipe plays Lola: around the bedroom "She's gotta be in here, somewhere." walks over to Linka's drawer, and opens it. There she saw something that surprises her. Leni: Surprised "OMG!" Lori: "Leni, what is it?" 'Lisa: Hopeful "Did you found the Dimension-Switcher?" Leni: "No! Even better!" sisters then looked at each other very confused, and walked over to Linka's drawer, where Leni's at. There they see something that surprises them also, inside Linka's drawer was a lot of photos of a boy, with a name written on it that says "Robbie D. Santiago." He resembles Bobby's little sister, Ronnie Anne. Lori: "Robbie D.? Lynn: "He's the opposite version of Ronnie Anne!" Lana: "So, in Linka's dimension, she has a boyfriend". Lisa: an idea "That's it!" urges the sisters to huddle up, then she whispers her plan in one of the sisters' ears Linka was at the grown-up table eating a sandwich, where the Dimension-Switcher is set down. Just then Lori's voice calls from off-screen. Lori: "Linka! Look who's here!" got up from the table Linka: Frustrated "What is it?! I'm in the middle of eating!" Lori: "Robbie D. is here!" Linka:: excitedly "Robbie D.?! opens the front door, to reveal Robbie D. Santiago, standing in front of the porch Robbie D.: Linka "Hey, Linka. What's up?" Linka: lovely "I was going to ask you the same thing!" Robbie D.: his thumb outside "Wanna hang out and grab a pizza?" Linka: "I'd be delighted!" Linka and Robbie D. walk out, Lori closes the front door, and sighed in relief. The whole sisters begin to cheer, then Lisa grabs the Dimension-Switcher off the grown-up table Lisa: her sisters "Come on, girls! Let's go home!" presses the button, and it zaps all of them to another dimension. The girls all stumbled upon what looks like their living room, and only their black silhouettes are shown. Sisters cheer Lynn: "We made it home!" Lola: "Thank goodness!" Lana: "Home, sweet, home!" Leni: the dark Guys? I can't see anything. Lori: the dark Don't worry, Leni. I'll turn on the lights. flicks on the light switch, and then we see Linka again. But this time she looks different, she's smiling and looks very happy Linka: "Everything okay?" Lynn: surprised "Linka?!" Linka: up a bowl a popcorn "I just finished making popcorn for all of us." Lori: "Huh?" Luan: "What?" Lana: "Popcorn? Yes!" Lola:: stopping her twin; suspicious "What are you up to?" Linka: Innocent "Nothing, I just wanted to watch a movie, with my bros." Sisters: Confused "Bros?!" camera zooms out, to reveal all the sisters have been turned into boys and are no longer the Loud Sisters, instead they're the Loud Brothers Lynn: "That means only one thing..." Sisters: "We're in the wrong dimension!" all screamed in horror and then it immediately changes them back into girls. It turns out the sisters were having a nightmare. They were in the living room and they're still themselves. sigh in relief Lori: "It was literally just a nightmare!" Lynn: "That was horrible!" Luna:: "It sure was, dude!" Lana: "I'm with you!" Lola: her reflection with her pocket mirror What a relief! a voice calls out to them Voice: Off-screen Guys!" sound of that voice sounds very familiar to the sisters, then their eyes widen and turned around to see who's voice it is, and to their joy... Lincoln: "I heard all of you scream! Are you okay?" Sisters: Overjoyed LINCOLN, IT'S YOU!" sisters then stopped for a second, and started looking around the living room, very confused Luna: Confused "Wait? What are we doing here in the living room, bro?" Sisters: Confused Yeah?" Lincoln: "I brought you all here because you were shuddering in your sleep". Sisters: at each other "Oh." Lincoln: at something I'd also brought you some pillows and blankets." sisters looked up and down, and saw pillows on their headrests, and blankets on their laps Lincoln: "Here you go! Cereal for you! And all of your stuff." gives each of his sisters a bowl of cereal, and their respective possessions. Then the sisters looked at their brother very happy, and they all gave him a big group hug Lori: "Thanks, Lincoln." Lana: "You're the best!" Lynn: "We really appreciate what you did." Leni: Lincoln "I love you, Linky!" Lola: Lincoln "I'm so happy to see you again!" Lisa: her glasses "Again. Cries That's in happiness!" Luna: Lincoln "You rock, bro!" Luan "You're the greatest!" Lucy: "Good to have on our side, Brother". Lily: Giggles Sisters: at once "We promise, we'll never complain about having a brother again!" Lincoln: confused "Wait, what?" breaks up the hug, and stared at his nervous sisters, very confused. Sisters: to come up with an excuse "Uhhh..." Lynn: nervously "You know, those two plumbers from that video game." Sisters: with Lynn "Uh, yeah!" all start to laugh nervously, while Lincoln begin to look very suspicious at them Lincoln: with their answer "Okay, works for me. Lincoln notices something on the floor, and picks it up. Ah, here it is!" sisters then take a good look at what Lincoln has in his hand, and then their eyes widen with fear. They assume what Lincoln has was the Dimension-Switcher 1000, and out of fear... Sisters: Screams grabs the object and Lynn destroys it with her hockey stick. After they were done, Lisa takes another closer look at the smashed object Lisa: something Wait a second. This isn't my invention." Lincoln: Angry "No! That was my video game console! You are all going to pay for this!" Sisters: shaking nervously Lana: Lincoln "Please don't do anything to blackmail us!" Sisters: Lincoln, pleading nervously "We beg of you!" Lincoln: Confused "What? I was talking about paying me back with money." Sisters: shaking nervously "Oh. That seems fair." then walks upstairs very exasperated, but not before saying something to his sisters Lincoln: his sisters, very exasperated "Man, next time you girls should think before you act!" Lincoln continues to walk upstairs. The sisters decide to take Lincoln's comment on them Lori: the viewers "We're so glad our brother is literally nothing like our middle sister". sisters then continue to eat their cereal, when suddenly Lincoln sees something that surprises him, and calls from upstairs Lincoln: "Hey, guys!" sisters looked up upstairs, as Lincoln continues to speak Lincoln: upstairs "I didn't know you already bought me another video game console!" sisters then looked at each other, with nervous looks on their face' Sisters: Nervous "Uh-oh." Lisa: "Look like we made another error". END Trivia *This plot is similar to "One of the Boys", but the opposite. *This is my first Fanfic to feature Robbie D. Santiago, the gender opposite of Ronnie Anne. *The two plumbers from the video game are a reference to the two video game characters: Mario and Luigi. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction